


Kiss It All Better

by XxLovelyLittleWriterxX



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, a little cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLovelyLittleWriterxX/pseuds/XxLovelyLittleWriterxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun times with the adorable Hiro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> You are eight, Hiro's ten, and Tadashi is fourteen  
> I posted this on My DeviantArt, so why not post it here? :-)

"Dashi, can we go to the park?", you asked excitedly as you smiled out the window. Lately, San Fransokyo had been a haven to rain. All day, 24/7, all you saw was rain. It annoyed you because of this: you weren't allowed to play outside at school or home. Today though, was different. The sun had finally come out of hiding and decided to give you a visit.  
Tadashi glanced outside and smiled. "Sure, just go get Hiro for me."  
You ran up the stairs you knew so well and into the young genius's room. He's sitting at the computer, focusing intently on a piece of hardware he was fixing.  
"Hiro, I have the best thing ever for you!", you screeched, jumping up and down excitedly.  
Hiro's eyes widened and he looked at you. "Is it gummy bears?", he asked.  
You rolled your eyes at his question and shook your head. "Nope! Today the sun's up and we're going to the playground!", you chirped happily.  
Hiro turned his head back to what he was working on. "No, I'll pass."  
You furrowed your eyebrows and grabbed his arm, wrenching him from what he was working on and dragged him out the door. "It wasn't an option Hiro!~", you giggled.  
He struggled against your grip, but realized for such a small girl you were quite strong. "Ugh, why?!", he groaned, letting you drag him back down the stairs and into the living room.  
Hiro and Tadashi's mom, Mrs. Hamada, watched with amusement as her youngest was being forced to play outside.  
"Mom, help me!", Hiro cried out when he realized his mom could help him out of his situation.  
"It's okay, Mrs. Hamada! It's only a 50% chance Hiro will get hurt!", you called out to her.  
"Well than, have fun kids!", she chuckled.  
You sat on the ground, still holding onto Hiro, and shrugged on your shoes with one hand. "Put on your shoes, I'm pretty sure Tadashi's waiting outside."  
Hiro sighed dramatically and did the same, helping you stand up after.  
You thanked him and skipped out the door, shoving Hiro into Tadashi's arms and closing the door after you.  
"Okay Hiro, let's race to the park.", you grinned, hopping down the last three steps Hiro stumbled on.  
He grinned back. "Okay, you get a five second head - start."  
"Hiroshima Sasaki Hamada, I know you much too well to let you stay behind right next to the door; which is why I locked it. I have the key right here," you patted your shorts pocket, "And you get it back when I think you've had enough outside time."  
Hiro groaned and rolled his eyes, glancing at the door longingly before returning his attention back to you. "Fine, whatever."  
Tadashi laughed and walked on the left side of you. "C'mon Hiro, or are you scared I'm going beat you?", he taunted.  
Hiro scowled and jogged up to the right side of you. "Don't cry when I beat you."  
You watched the boys trade insults before yelling "GO!" while they were distracted and dashing across the yard.  
"Hey, you cheated!", Hiro yelled as he chased after you.  
You reached the loud and full playground and jumped on the swing, pumping your legs back and forth quickly.  
Tadashi and Hiro arrived soon, both gasping for air, and sat beside you.  
You smiled at your best friends and continued swinging back and forth. You loved days like these, when you and your friends had nothing to worry about.  
~  
You all stayed throughout the day and soon enough, you were the only ones left in the park.  
"Guys, I'm gonna jump off this swing and do a flip.", you said determinedly.  
Tadashi frowned and gave a slight shake of his head. "I dunno, (Your Name). You could get hurt."  
You ignored him and got yourself ready. "Ready... Set... HERE I GO!", you screamed as you jumped off the swing when it reached it's highest point. You closed your eyes in bliss and spread out your arms, but your tranquility soon ended. You landed hard on the ground and rolled down the hill you had temporarily forgotten was there. Your stomach did flips and you swallowed back the barf threatening to fall out. You stopped rolling at the bottom of the hill and you just sat there, head reeling, covered with dirt and specks of grass.  
"(Your Name)! Are you there, are you okay?!", you heard Hiro and Tadashi yell.  
Tears fell from your eyes and you screamed, "Dashi, Hiro! I'm bleeding!" You sobbed, clutching your right leg tightly. A large gash ran from your ankle to your knee, and when you noticed the blood you were on the border of hysterics.  
Hiro made it to you first and quickly tried to calm you down. He rested your head on his lap and smoothed your hair down. Your sobs turned into hiccups and you watched as Tadashi bounded his way over to you. His eyes widened as he saw the large cut on your leg and he sucked in a breath.  
"I'll go get mom and dad. Hiro, stay here and make sure she doesn't hurt herself.", Tadashi instructed and dashed back up the hill.  
You felt tears build up again and you swallowed another cry, glancing at Hiro to see if he saw them. He did, and he smiled shakily at you and sighed. "It'll be okay, (Your Name). Tadashi's coming back with mom and dad soon.", he cooed softly, running his fingers through your hair. It calmed you and him down, and soon enough you were a bit tired.  
"Hiro?", you asked, voice thick with sleepiness.  
"Yes?", he replied.  
"Could you kiss my leg?"  
.  
.  
.  
"...What? W-why would I do that?", Hiro stuttered, loosing his cool demeanor with a blush creeping up his cheeks.  
"Momma always kisses my cuts and bruises better. She says they give a droplet of love and that makes it feel better and heal faster.", you said matter - of - factly, oblivious to how flustered you made Hiro.  
He paused and blushed a bit more. "Would it make you feel better?"  
"Yeah.", you answered.  
He swallowed back any other arguments left in his mouth and carefully sat you up and pressed your back onto a nearby tree. You watched him with eager eyes, knowing you would be better soon just because of Hiro.  
He let out a shadow breath and gave a quick peck next to the cut in a spot with not a lot of dirt and leaves.  
You smiled at him as he climbed back up to you, resting next to you. "Thank you, Hiro!"  
He smiled at your cheery expression and felt a little happy that Tadashi and his parents were late. "I'll always be here to kiss your cuts and bruises better."  
You grabbed his hand as your heart picked up speed in your chest. You curled against him, falling asleep as soon as your head fell against his chest.  
((A Few Hours Later))  
"Quick, they're down here!", Tadashi yelled at his parents, running down the hill where you two were. His mother and father followed after him, only to be surprised at the scene in front of him.  
You and Hiro were cuddling, leg carefully spread straight in front of you, while you held hands. Mrs. Hamada took out her phone and snapped a picture, silently promising to never let Hiro live this down when he woke up.


End file.
